


Casual

by Lorbie05



Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: It started out casual...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953004
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Casual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenslight/gifts).



> This is day 6 of my 31 Days of Writing Challenge. This challenge was to write a secret gift fic. 
> 
> I decided to try my hand at Dramione, which I've never done before and rarely read, to gift this to the awesome Ravenslight. She's been having a rough time, and I just wanted to sprinkle her with love and support in the best way fandom can do. :)
> 
> She 100% did not know I was going to write this.

She didn't love him, really. She told herself this daily, and yet every night she found herself back in his bed, under him or on top, screaming his name in ecstasy. 

It was just sex. He even told her the same thing. His pale, hard body against her soft curves, both of them with sweat dripping down, mingling together to become one mass of liquid. 

They didn't even like each other. Her the quintessential muggleborn and princess of Gryffindor. Him the pompous, pureblood scion and prince of Slytherin. 

When Professor Mcgonagall made them Head Girl and Boy, she thought they were going to kill each other the first night. Instead, they surprised each other with how well they actually worked together. 

Their rivalry turned friendly as they both tried to outdo the other in their lessons. While Hermione held and kept the lead in Arithmancy, she could never quite catch him in Potions. 

She wanted to complain of house biases, but after she watched him work through class, she realized he really was just that good. 

Their physical relationship didn't start until just after Halloween. Hermione, exhausted from dealing with a moody Harry all day, stormed into their quarters ready to just take a bath and pass out. Draco, unable to not make a comment, ran his mouth, igniting her ire. 

After her explosion, her face red and splotchy, right next to his, Draco did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her. Snogged the daylights out of her, really.

It also had the added benefit of both of their clothes being ripped from the other, and their bodies moving in time until they were both spent and gasping. 

From that moment on, they couldn't stay away from each other. 

Of course, no one knew of their arrangement. They had their lives to think about. 

As the year moved on, they're relationship evolved. Still they kept quiet about each other, but Hermione knew her feelings had changed.

And here they were, their last night at Hogwarts, Hermione's head on his chest and Draco's arm wrapped around her, just finished with a round of love making. Because it was love making now, Hermione couldn't lie to herself anymore. 

"Draco, I know we've always said this was casual, but we leave tomorrow, and I'll never forgive myself if I'm not honest with you. 

"This isn't casual for me anymore. It hasn't been for a while. I think I love you."

Hermione felt his body stiffen under hers. She waited what felt like an eternity before he started breathing again. She felt him grab a curl and wind it around his fingers. 

"You think or you know?" He asked. 

Never one for self-preservation over courageousness, she replied softly, "Know. I know."

"Good." And she could hear the smirk in his voice. "Because it's not casual for me anymore either. I want people to know about us. I want to show you off, and eventually, I want you to wear my ring."

"Draco, I want that too. All of it."

"Good. But just so you know, you'll always be Granger to me."


End file.
